


Feasting

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Feasting

**Title:** Feasting  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Characters/pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #139: Hungry Loins  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Silliness (although, have you seen the prompt? *g*)

  
~

Feasting

~

“‘Hungry Loins’?” Draco scoffed. “You cannot be serious.”

Harry blushed. “The film’s supposed to be hot.”

“Sounds like a horror film,” Draco muttered, nevertheless relaxing as Harry charmed the lights low and started the movie.

Draco bit his lip as the first sex scene started, finally bursting into laughter. “‘Feed my hungry loins’?” he chortled. “Who _says_ that?”

“The actors in this movie, apparently,” Harry replied, laughing. Waving his wand, he switched off the film.

“Are you going to feed _my_ loins now?” Draco sniggered.

Harry grinned. “Prepare for a feast,” he said, leering as he led Draco to bed.

~


End file.
